


Emmett Cullen Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Emmett Cullen imagines from my Tumblr account





	Emmett Cullen Imagines

Emmett was not amused. He broke things off with Rosalie, years together slowly became grating and unravelling before either of them could stop it. He decided he needed to go elsewhere, to be free for a while and maybe return soon. Carsalise had organised for him to stay with another vampire, so he didn’t feel alone. Unfortunately for him that meant replaying being a teen. He despised it.

The new high school smelled like dog. He was sure a large number of them were werewolves. The others were probably something inhuman. He supposed that meant he could go without being too suspicious. At least, he hoped. It would have been easier if the coach didn’t want him on the team so desperately.  
He couldn’t go down the hall without someone asking if he was going to join the lacrosse team.

He decided to go and see what the fuss was about. Taking a seat in a well shaded corner he watched, assessing the game. “It actually takes a lot of skills.” A voice said. Emmett turned to see you doodling the players.  
“I prefer baseball.” He said and you scoffed, getting up to sit beside him.  
“But all you do is hit the ball and run. Look at how precise they have to be to even pass successfully! Just watch Scott.” You said and pointed out one of the boys that had a distinct damp dog aroma.

You continued to ramble on and he smiled, he wasn’t used to people being comfortable enough to come up at talk to him. Most would settle for whispering behind his back. “Maybe I’ll take up the teams offer and join.” He muttered.  
“Oh I’m sure they would be happy about that. The amount of people that get into accidents in this town. They could use some new team members.” You said cheerfully. “They’re just practising so you could ask for a tryout now.”

Before he could say anything you stood up and waved at an energetic boy who jogged down the field and meet you halfway down the bleachers. “Stiles can you tell coach someone wants to try out?” With a quick gesture over your shoulder towards Emmett.  
He stood as Stiles nodded and called for him to follow him down to the field. “I’m Emmett by the way.”  
“(Y/N), it’s nice to meet you.” You said cheerfully.

***************************************

You were impressed with Emmett’s skills. He was fast, maybe faster than Scott and he could dodge and outlast them on the field. By the end of the tryout he was on the team. That, however, came with a con. The pack had become convinced he was the monster that had killed a few people the month before.

You disagreed, though Malia was quick to point out if he's convinced you to believe he was nice that he could easily fool you. Which the pack all agreed with. Deciding to leave you stormed out. You just wanted them to take your point into account before all gathering together to go on a monster hunt.  
You’d cut through the woods and headed for the path that would cut a good fifteen minutes off your walk home. But when you reach the end you froze. Emmett was hunched over a mountain lion, blood covering its fur. Your gasp caused him to pull away before rushing off. The rest of the way home was a blur, running as fast as you could, you didn’t stop until you get home. You shouted a quick hello to your parents before jogging up to your room and slumping against the door as you shut it.

“I can explain.” A voice said as your window. You stood, trying to look fearless as you met Emmett’s gaze. Peter had told you never show fear when you’re facing something that wants to eat you. Although he’d said it after taking you and Stiles for leverage so how much stock his words had you’d have to find out.  
“You’re a vampire.” You said matter of fact, swallowing your nerves as he smiled.  
“I am. But I don’t do the whole, eating people thing.” He explained and your frowned.  
“Would you eat the wolves? If you don’t eat people?” You asked and he scrunched up his nose.  
“God no. That’d taste awful.” He said as if you’d really offended him. You laughed nervously, nodding as you approached the window.

“You only eat animals?” You asked and he nodded, crouching so he wasn’t looming over your window.  
“The vampires i’ve been with for a long time all drink animal blood. We prefer to live among you rather than eat you.” He smiled when you looked him up and down curiously.  
“I have more questions. Can we meet later?” You asked wearily. He nodded, agreeing to meet you in a park that would be busy with kids hanging out after school. Both of you knew the only reason you didn’t invite him there and then was because you’d seen him feeding. He was surprised you’d even spoken to him. You had plans to investigate if he was really behind the killings. Boys coming with a set of fangs was par for the course in Beacon Hills.

You spoke for a long time with Emmett. He told you about his past and his life before he moved. You had a notebook full of questions, even about fangs and his speed, other questions about the vampires and werewolves he knew.  
He was surprised when you answered questions he asked you, your pack was less than welcoming.  
“(Y/N)!” Liam shouted as he came barrelling acrossw the park at you. “I found her! It has her!” He shouted. It was he flipped a switch and the rest of the world came back. It was getting dark and you’d said you would be home for dinner. The pack had probably been looking for you in the woods and found Emmett’s meal.

“I’m alright. It’s fine.” You insisted as Liam and Scott bared their fangs. Emmett wanted to laugh, you were standing in front of him as if you had a chance at staying between him and your pack if they started a fight.  
“He’s dangerous.” Scott snapped and glared at Emmett. “He killed a mountain lion in the woods.”  
“Yes I know. That’s why I’ve been asking him some questions. I didn’t think it was at all wise to attack him without knowing what he is or why he’s here. I know all that now though.” You walked over and slapped your notebook into Scott’s clawed hands, he looked caused as you turned and smiled at Emmett.  
“Thank you for answering my questions. I’ll see you at school.” You said, waving as he gave you a sly wave and a smirk before vanishing off in a blur.


End file.
